Una visita inesperada
by amai6481
Summary: Los padres de Haruka vienen de visita pero ella no estaba preparada, asi que le pide ayuda a alguien. ( д ) Esa persona acepta ayudarla, pero quizá no le sea tan fácil .
1. Chapter 1

_Holaa o(^▽^)o Inu_chan123 Pidió una continuación de la historia anterior mmm trabajo en algo así pero aun no se jeje._

 _Para quitarme el estrés escribí esto en realidad quería que quedara mas corto pero al final creo que serán al menos dos capitulos uff - lo siento- ._

 _Como ya saben no soy dueña de esta manga/anime pero la pareja me gusta mucho `_^_

 _Ojala y no me quede tan mal saludos_

* * *

 **Rápido ,que no la vamos a alcanzar - decía la mujer mientras jalaba del brazo de su marido.**

 **Por eso te dije que primero llamaras- respondió este no muy contento.**

 **Entonces ya no sería una sorpresa- dijo mientras sonreía – Además tú, también quieres ver a tu hija no estabas llorando la otra noche por que casi no sabes de ella.**

 **No lloraba, solo estoy preocupado-**

 **No tienes que estarlo, alguien se encarga de cuidarla.-**

 **Eso es lo que me preocupa.**

 **Entonces Sra.- dijo señalado a los edificios frente a ellos**

 **¿Cuál de ellos?**

 **En ese asunto ella no había pensado, ya que no había avisado y no sabía de su horario – donde debía empezar a buscar.**

 **Bueno en este caso, creo que si debemos llamar – dijo sacando su teléfono**

 **Entonces ya no sería una sorpresa -dijo burlescamente**

 **Cierto – una sonrisa ilumino su rostro**

 **Para que siga siendo una sorpresa, vayamos a un lugar que ella frecuenta.**

 **Ahí estaban frente a la sala del club-**

 **Aquí -señalo el hombre no muy complacido**

 **Claro, aquí-sonrió su esposa, él debe saber dónde esta ella.**

 **Un leve gruñido se escucho**

 **Jaja no seas tan sobre protector.-Tocaron un par de veces pero no había respuesta-entonces el giro la manija-**

 **Oye no puedes entrar así como así- le regaño su mujer Si puedo.- dijo sin miedo- pero en realidad no pudo ya que tenía seguro**

 **No hay nadie**

 **Disculpen -se escuchó levemente a sus espaldas.**

 **Ambos voltearon y vieron a una linda chica de cabello largo y negro junto con otras tres personas.**

 **¿Miki-chan?**

 **Sip- sabía que eran ustedes**

 **Son los padres de Haruka-dijo sonriendo-¿cierto?**

 **Si, si un gusto el verte Miki**

 **¿Que los trae por aquí? Digo Haruka no dijo que vendrían. Siempre que tiene visita hace un escándalo por ello -dijo burlescamente**

 **Eso es porque ella no lo sabe**

 **Ohhh eso tiene lógica.**

 **Pero, ¿porque aquí?-dijo señalando la puerta del club**

 **Ahh, ya que no se su horario pensé que el –refiriéndose a Yakumo -el sabría**

 **Si seguramente, ¿entonces?**

 **Él no está contesto el Sr.**

 **Así que al final tendremos que llamarle, ya no será una sorpresa- dijo la madre de Haruka.**

 **Déjenmelo a mí, entonces yo puedo llamar sin sonar sospechosa, además vengo aquí por la misma razón olvido su libro y la busco para dárselo.**

 **Está sonando –dijo Miki**

 **Haruka, soy Miki ¿dónde estás?**

 **¿Biblioteca?**

 **Ha, olvidaste tu libro**

 **Te lo llevare ¿si?, espera no te vayas por ahí-sentencio**

 **Jaja, está bien nos vemos.**

 **Listo, en unos momentos ira a la biblioteca, vamos- dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a la mama de Haruka**

 **¿Ustedes son amigos de Haruka?- Pregunto la Sra.**

 **Todos asintieron**

 **Debería recordar sus nombres, tú debes ser … le atino a todos pero al llegar a un joven alto de cabello café claro algo ondulado.**

 **Los siento.-sonrió -No sabría decirte tu nombre -dijo un poco apenada la mujer.**

 **Es lógico -sonrio Miki -El es Jun –kun es un año mayor que nosotros regreso después de tomar un año sabático por lo que no tiene mucho en nuestro grupo y aunque es mayor que nosotros se comporta como un niño por eso lo llamamos asi, se burló miki**

 **Oye-dijo el joven un poco molesto**

 **Mucho gusto Sra.**

 **Entiendo el placer es mío, cuida de Haruka por favor**

 **Por supuesto-dijo el joven firmemente**

 **Eso no se lo tiene que pedir-dijo una de las chicas de ahí -él está más que dispuesto –dijo guiñando el ojo**

 **El chico se sonrojo un poco**

 **Ohhh ya veo dijo la Sra**

 **Miro a su esposo –quien tenía una mirada un poco fulminante ante joven**

 **Uff -suspiro-**

 **Ahí está -Haruka- grito la chica**

 **Aquí, aquí—respondió ella**

 **¿Mamá, papá?-dijo sorprendida mientras corría a abrazarlos**

 **¿Cómo? ¿ Por qué? –balbuceaba la chica**

 **Sorpresa.-dijo su madre**

 **Lo es.-**

 **Vaya, vaya.- dijo su padre mientras frotaba su cabello**

 **¿Estás bien?**

 **Si pa, estoy bien -.**

 **Entonces dejo de sonreír por un momento**

 **Que no estas feliz de nos, ¿debemos irnos?-dijo su padre serio.**

 **No, no es eso –negó con las manos -tenía muchas ganas de verlos, últimamente casi no los he llamado pero hoy estoy ocupada.-suspiro**

 **Una cita dijo –una de las chicas**

 **No ,Ami chan – dijo , haciendo un puchero el Profesor Okita dijo que hoy podría ayudarme con la tesis recuerda que no ha tenido tiempo y lo ha postergado no quisiera que tener que cancelarle ,pero.—**

 **Escogimos un mal momento-se disculpó la madre**

 **No mami solo es que no lo planeamos.-**

 **Aunque- dijo pensativa la chica- quizá…**

 **Solo necesito un par de horas, después estaré libre y en la noche haremos algo divertido, mmm**

 **¿Debemos esperar entonces?**

 **Si , pero se aburrirán sin nada que hacer, así que tal vez-Mascullo la chica**

 **Si quieres yo- no puedo terminar la frase Jun-kun por que una figura muy familiar para el, bajaba por las escalera con un par de libros en la mano.**

 **Tsk alcanzo a decir**

 **Yakumo-kun –dijo la madre de Haruka mientras se acerba a abrazarlo ¿Has estado bien?**

 **Si gracias señora**

 **No seas tan serio si me dices mama no me enojo.-**

 **Haruka, hacia algunos pucheros mientras se sonrojaba.-**

 **¡Mama!-alcanzo a regañar –señalando discretamente a su padre**

 **No pasa nada cariño tu padre no puede hacer nada, te aseguro que no dejare que Yakumo kun coma piedras de nuevo.- refiriéndose a cuando su padre le dio eso en lugar de comida.**

 **Confía en mí - le dijo la Sra. a Yakumo**

 **El asintió muy cordialmente, el ambiente era un poco extraño**

 **Tu.- alcanzo a decir el Sr mirándolo fijamente**

 **Él fue a sacar unos libros para mí de la biblioteca, olvide mi ID así que el uso la suya –dijo Haruka**

 **No iba a decir nada-le respondió su padre como si el asunto no le importara**

 **Por cierto- se giró la chica hacia Yakumo.- puedo pedir un favor**

 **¿Necesitas otro libro?**

 **No,no es eso ¿puedes? Trago un poco de saliva**

 **¿Puedes? , ¿Puedes cuidar a mis padres un par de horas?**

 **¿Qué?-dijo algo sorprendido**

 **No sabía que venían y tengo la revisión de la tesis con el profesor, solo un par de horas ¿sí? -dijo la chica mientras frotaba ambas manos ya sabía que poner ojos de cachorrito no funcionaba con el así que solo servía suplicar.**

 **Está bien- accedió el chico mientras le entrega los libros.-**

 **Se te adelantaron Jun-kun dijo una de sus compañeras al oído. Cállate- dijo malhumorado.**

 **No tienes que molestarlo –dijo su padre**

 **No es molestia ¿cierto Yakumo?**

 **No, no lo es.-**

 **¿Pero que se supone que haga?**

 **Mmm solo llévalos a la plaza dos horas pasaran rápido ¿ok?**

 **Está bien**

 **Haruka- le toco el hombro una chica- el profesor pregunta por ti , fue al aula y los demás ya están yendo.**

 **Ok ok , voy.**

 **Te los encargo**

 **Mami Yakumo se encargara de ustedes por un tiempo –su madre estaba bastante contenta por eso**

 **Se amable con el papa - imploro la chica .Pero no obtuvo respuesta.**

 **Nos vemos Miki, adiós chicos- se despidió mientras corría hacia la oficina del profesor.**

 **Por unos momentos hubo un silencio incomodo con algunos intercambio de miradas**

 **Ahhh su libro - dijo Miki mientras lo sacaba de su bolso**

 **¿Puedes?- dijo mientras se lo entregaba a Yakumo**

 **¿Yo se lo llevare? – alcanzo a decir Jun al mismo tiempo**

 **Pero Yakumo ya lo había tomado.**

 **No te preocupes el la vera al rato así que no tienes por qué seguirla dijo Miki – a veces ella podría ser cruel sin quererlo.**

 **Cierto, cierto - dijo Ami a Jun sonriendo**

 **Bien- dijo el chico, ya no le quedaba de otra**

 **Yakumo entrégaselo a Haruka cuando la veas ¿si?**

 **Claro no hay problema**

 **Entonces - dijo a chica, ya que no tenía nada más por ahí**

 **Nos vamos-se despidió - gusto en verlos dijo mirando a los padres de Haruka.-**

 **Si Miki cuídate nos veremos otro día**

 **Si adiós –sacudía las manos mientras se alejaba**

 **Quedando solos con Yakumo**

 **Yakumo kun ¿entonces cual es el plan?**

 **Mmm por el momento no tengo auto, así que tendremos que ir en autobús, pero no es muy lejos, les ayudare - dijo mientras tomaba algunas de las bolsa – vamos.**

 **Seguro –sonrió la mamá -vamos cariño dijo mientras tomaba del brazo a su esposo.**

 **¿No estas demasiado contenta?**

 **Si lo estoy, será divertido.-**

* * *

Bueno y ¿entonces ? ¿que les pareció? más o menos , ojala y puedan comentar asi me doy una idea por fa ε[-ิิ_•ิ]з saludos

(Disculpen los errores.)


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola ! bueno esta es la segunda parte de este intento de oneshot,(por más que intento no puedo hacerlo corto jeje )**

 **De nuevo han sido unas semanas bastante estresadas , así que saco mi frustración escribiendo.(no lo hago muy bien, pero bueno...)**

 **Gracias a quienes lo leyeron y me encantaría leer sus comentarios (en serio ),asi puedo saber que tan rara o pasable es la historia.(:))**

 **Entonces les dejo el capitulo- saludos.**

* * *

En el camino la mama de Haruka hizo la mayor parte de la platica, Yakumo se limito a contestar mientras que su esposo solo hacia algunos sonidos que indicaba que estaba presente.

Este lugar el lindo –dijo la madre de Haruka mientras tomaba asiento.

Su hija de aqui-penso el chico

¿Vienes seguido?

Yo…

Bienvenido ¿vas a ordenar lo mismo de siempre?-pregunto la camarera con un gran sonrisa

La madre de Haruka rio al escuchar esto parecer era cliente frecuente.

Tu novia.. perdón amiga corrigió rápidamente, ¿está en el tocador?

Ella no vino -hizo una pausa, y le dio una mirada de pocos amigos-ellos son sus padres -dijo señalándolos -así que ¿porque no les recomienda algo?-ahora su voz era suave

Ahhh .alcanzo a decir la mujer y sonrió pícaramente-entiendo sus padres, haciendo una reverencia.

No es lo que piensa-intento negar pero ella solo reía.

Definitivamente no creyó sus palabras. De todos modos estaba acostumbrado a que tuvieran esa impresió a poco ya no le resultaba tan molesto.

Bien, bien entonces ¿que les ofrezco?

¿Que suelen comer cuando vienen?-pregunto al Yakumo

Pasta -interrumpio la camarera -a ella realmente le encanta, de postre pastel de chocolate a veces con helado, de beber te negro - El solo asintio

Eso suena delicioso , yo lo quiero-dijo la madre de Haruka

Tienen el paladar similar-pensó Yakumo

¿Que desea comer?- dijo mirando a su esposo

Lo mismo gracias.-

En un momento estará listo.

Miro a Yakumo esperando su orden.

Lo mismo esta bien.

Por el momento les traeré las bebidas.-todos asintieron.

Es muy amable-

Yakumo asintió nada más.

Dime ¿Cómo lo esta haciendo Haruka? -pregunto su madre -no hemos sabido nada en las ultimas semanas.

Estamos preocupados ¿Ha estado enferma? ¿algún problema? o ...

Ella esta bien , se esfuerza mucho.-dijo tranquilamente

Ohh-Alcanzo a decir la señora no esperando nada más

Realmente ha estado ocupada, como habrán visto esta en los últimos detalles de su tesis , hubo una semana de exámenes así que,se quedo despierta hasta muy tarde, la escuela donde hizo sus practicas la llamo para cubrir una vacante temporal , fue solo un par de días , pero ella se lo tomo muy en serio y también dijo-pensándolo un momento- su recital...

Fue cancelado ¿cierto? nunca me dijo la fecha o ¿no me invito?-dijo su madre molesta

No fue cancelado, solo pospuesto cambiaron las melodías así que tuvieron que ensayar desde el principio, estuvo bastante irritada por eso , se quejo por todos lados en esos días.

Si tuvo un resfriado , hace una semana pero nada grave , solo descanso lo suficiente, mejoro rápidamente.-dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de la bebida que le trajeron.

Estuvo ayudando a una de sus compañeras a mudarse, queda al otro lado de la ciudad así que pedimos un auto prestado.

Ahh-sonrió su madre – es problemática ¿no?

No mas de lo normal.

¿Normal?-pregunto su padre

Ella evitar ayudar. Incluso si parece que ella no podrá definitivamente encontrara una forma –dijo seriamente.

Ya veo , sin embargo me disculpo por los problemas que te causo -dijo su madre

El se encogio de hombros, esta bien, puedo manejarlo-respondió tranquilamente.

Además supongo que sería justo decir que también le he dado problemas –agrego.

La ceja de su padre se alzo levemente.

Entonces -Gracias Yakumo- el la miro por unos segundos e intento negarse pero...

Por cuidar de ella , Gracias,me siento tranquila de que estés aquí.-le sonrió

La ceja de su esposo se alzo nuevamente.

Tu..-Yakumo lo miro ya que no había hablado desde que se sentaron.

Estaba bastante serio-¿Sigues ayudando a ese detective?. Me refiero después del incidente.- pregunto sin mucho interes aparente

Puede decirse eso – le respondió -no de la misma forma pero..

¿Pero?-

Me dijeron "que no solo hay un camino , a veces un atajo es necesario"asi que, supongo que eso intento-dijo tomando otro sorbo

Eso es muy acertado-dijo la mujer.

Aquí tienen- la camarera dejaba los platos frente a ellos.

Gracias-dijeron los presentes

Se ve riquí ...Me disculpo , iré al tocador primero- se levanto la madre de Haruka.

Pórtense bien chicos-sentencio antes de irse y le dio una mirada amenazadora a su marido.

¿Lo dijo Haruka?-pregunto el Sr. Mientras probaba su comida

Si fue ella.- respondió Yakumo tranquilamente, mientras su padre sonrió orgulloso.

Ya veo, la crié bien supongo.

Yakumo asintio.

Gracias por eso.-respondió el chico

De alguna manera no esperaba escuchar eso de ti.-dijo el Señor-¿por que agradeces?

Yakumo probaba su comida , se toco el cuello y sin mirarlo respondió.

Yo tampoco creí que tuviera que decirlo, pero supongo que es lo justo.-pensó un momento antes de seguir.

Tengo mucho que agradecerle a ella.

El señor se reclino en su silla y cruzo levemente los brazos , su rostro decía algo así como "explicate".

Yakumo suspiro .. sin levantar la vista .

-Toda mi vida odie haber nacido así,-levanto la mirada y señalo su ojo-todos me miraban con asombro , con repudio, con miedo.

Al menos eso creí ,las pocas personas que se acercaban, ... creo que no deje que se acercaran lo suficiente, al final todos se iban.

Nunca me arrepentí de eso , era lo mejor , por que siempre lastimaba a quien estuviera cerca de mi , me dije "estaba bien asi" , hasta...

¿Hasta?-pregunto el Sr. empezo a probar su plato

Hasta que a cierta persona aparecio y no le importaba ,,ella se preocupada, incluso dijo que le parecía hermoso, .-

¿Hermoso?-se alarmo su padre dejo de comer ¿como pudo esa chica?-penso

Yakumo señalo a sus ojo- hablo de esto.

Ohh-dijo más calmado, Yakumo rio

No lo vio como un motivo para alejarse, mas bien eso la mantuvo cerca , pero ahí también me equivoque.

No era por esto que se quedo cerca , era por que ..

Ambos se vieron , Yakumo sonrio ,- Ella es una entrometida,aunque la alejes,no es de las personas que se van.

Por eso le agradezco por haberla educado de esa manera-

Me ha salvado más de una vez-dijo tranquilo pero en su voz habia un dejo de dolor-justo cuando caía en la desesperación o cuando vi la oscuridad tan cerca que daba miedo, hubo luz, escuche su voz diciendo que regresara,llamo mi nombre varias veces, dijo "quiero verte" entonces me di cuenta de algo yo... también quiero verla si es lo ultimo que hago esta bien, no me importa. De pronto se volvió necesario.-dijo mirando a la pared.

Entiendes ¿quien soy? y a que me suena lo que acabas de decir-dijo burlandose un poco el Sr.

Lo se, no soy tan despistado para no entenderlo.

Así que de repente tienes valor para decirlo en mi cara .

No es valor-suspiro-no lo tengo.

Asumo que ella no sabe nada de lo que acabas de decir ¿cierto?

Le he dicho que me ha salvado.-dijo sin mirarlo

Uff-pero para una cabeza como la de ella , eso no suficiente para que entienda.-dijo rascando su cabeza

Tienes que decirle claramente, estará feliz de escucharlo. Yo no lo estoy pero ella lo estara. Asi que...-fue interrumpido

Esta bien así, no deseo que lo sepa.

Sacudio un poco los hombros.- esto me confunde a la persona que debes decirle no le dices , en cambio me lo dices a mi , no eres mi persona favorita

¿Que esperas que diga?

Nada.-dijo seriamente-no espero nada, lo digo por que se cual es su miedo. Solo quiero que esta pensando no pienso hacerlo.

Sus palabras mostraban seguridad, pero eran tristes.

Ya veo-

Entonces solo debo llevármela de regreso a casa, aun si no quiere ir, solo puedo obligarla-

Hubo un silencio por un par de minutos ,quizás menos pero pareció que el tiempo no pasaba tan rápido como querían.

Pero creo que has malinterpretado algo.-puso ambos codos sobre la mesa y sonrió.

No me gustas, creo que eres peligroso, odio que mi hija se preocupe por alguien como tu , no me agrada que mi esposa se emocione tanto al verte.

Eso lo se-pensó Yakumo.

Pero ... pero si la haces llorar , déjame decirte no te van a poder encontrar.-lo apunto con el dedo.

No entiendo.- pensó Yakumo su rostro mostraba que realmente no entendió que significaban esas palabras.

Ahhh-suspiro el Sr

Espera cambiare la frase.-No puedo pedirte que no la hagas llorar, ella llora por todo ,eso es un hecho ,asi que mejor esto.

Si no la proteges correctamente ,me haré responsable de que nunca seas encontrado.-

Yakumo lo pensó un momento.-aun no entendía

Parece que no entiendes,bien se acomodo la camisa , lo explicare para ti...

No se si ella va a quedarse aquí o regresara a casa, así que si decide quedarse y es por ti espero que puedas cuidar de ella, si la vas a mandar de regreso , espero que no la busques nunca, y cuando digo nunca es nunca -asevero .

Si vas a huir y decides llevártela ,quiero confiar que estará bien, si ambos deciden quedarse y enfrentar lo que venga espero...

No -corrigió-necesito saber que harás lo que este en tus manos para mantenerla a salvo.

Eso es lo que pido.

Yo, ... yo no puedo hacer eso.

Esa es tu respuesta ¿entonces? bien...

No -interrumpió-me refiero a ...Mis problemas son complicados como para no alejarla -dijo seriamente

Entonces¿ la mandaras de vuelta? , -le mostro el pulgar-por mi esta bien ,-rio -pero no olvides que hace un momento dijiste que la necesitas ,y ¿ella se ira simplemente?

Creo que la conoces bien para saber que no saldrá como piensas.

Así que mi pregunta es .En tus planes ¿Que lugar ocupa ella?

* * *

 **Bueno ¿y que tal? mmmm creo que me fui por otro lado ... ah no se, no se .**

 **Y bueno para quienes lo están leyendo, perdón pero todavía queda una parte jeje.**

 **Aunque ya esta escrita aun no la he revisado del todo. Bueno Gracias y tengan un linda semana.**

Bye Bye

Ah y disculpe si cometí muchas faltas de ortografía, nunca he sido buena con .


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola espero que tengan un lindo fin de semana , este es el último capitulo de esta historia.**

 **De nuevo ,(este fue mi intento de hacer algo corto , no me sale aun jeje, siguen siendo muchos capítulos)**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen . :)**

* * *

Hubo unos momentos de silencio absoluto.

¿Que haces? alguien le golpeo en el hombro

Peleas con Yakumo

De que hablas solo le digo que le falta algo a la comida.

¿En serio? yo no siento que le falta nada-dijo después de probarla

Un par de piedras le daría mejor sabor

Tonto-sonríe su esposa - ni creas que te voy a dejar- no te preocupes Yakumo te protegeré-dijo tomando su mano.

Protegerlo¿por qué tienes que hacer eso?

Por que lo quiero, por eso.-sonrió – solo come.

Bien , bien.

Ustedes dos casi terminan, ¿exactamente cuanto tiempo tarde?-ella sonreia

Yakumo- ¿has pensado en que vas a hacer cuando termines la escuela?

El la miro y después su mirada se fue hacia su esposo pero no dijo nada

Ella miro a su esposo y vio que este sonreía un poco

¿Que te pasa?-pregunto ella

El jugaba con el tenedor

Yo también quiero escuchar esa respuesta -dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

El resto del almuerzo definitivamente seria interesante...

El tiempo pasa volando ademas ya tengo hambre de nuevo -dijo la mujer en la puerta del edificio de su hija

¿Qué? ! Claro que pasa rápido, después de comer visitaste algunas tiendas- dijo sarcásticamente su esposo

Solos unas cuantas-replico ella

¿Cuantas fueron?-miro a Yakumo

Unas cuantas -contesto Yakumo quien tenia varias bolsas en las manos

Bueno había cosa muy buenas.-se excuso

Como tu digas, lo que sea- respondió su marido

Heyyy llegue- dijo una Haruka agotada mientras rozaba el brazo de Yakumo

Lo siento -dijo mirando a chico tarde mas de lo que pensé.

¿Pero?- pregunto el chico

Haruka levanto ambos pulgares.

Esta casi listo, solo debo corregir algunos detalles

Ya veo -le dio una pequeña sonrisa

Ella - hizo de la misma manera

Gracias por ayudarme Yakumo.

El encogió los hombros – entonces encárgate a partir de aquí –dijo mientras le entregaba una de las bolsas

Si , si , cocinare algo rápidamente, estuve practicando ¿cierto Yakumo?

Bueno, es comestible.-dijo desanimado

Oye-mascullo la chica y amenazo con pinchar sus cotillas con su dedo

Bien ,whoaa Mamá comprase mucho!

No es mucho-

Si lo es -decía la chica revisando las cosas

Señor -le entrego el resto de las bolsas

¿Adonde vas?- dijo la chica-¿no vas a subir?

Si ya estas aquí, solo debemos subir ¿cierto mamá?

Si claro, ¿como piensas en irte ahora?-respondió ella

Después de llevarnos de aquí para allá, después de hacerme gastar esta cantidad de dinero -refiriéndose a las cosas que su esposa compro.

Piensas en abandonar el barco, al menos si te causamos problemas debemos alimentarte, ¿sabes? tenemos modales – dijo el padre de Haruka

Haruka y su madre se miraron sorprendidas

Mamá ¿que paso exactamente?-susurro

No lo se no lo se-miraba confundida

¿Por que nos ven así?, muévete chico- se adelanto a entrar al edificio -me encargare de cocinar esta vez.

No te preocupes me encargare de cuidar que no ponga nada raro en la comida- entonces fue a alcanzar a su marido

Yakumo ¿Papá dijo algo?

No en realidad.- dijo sin mirarla

Esta bien-Haruka hizo un puchero-no me digas

¿En que te equivocaste ?-Haruka miro sorprendida

La tesis-

Ahh, eso! Debo cambiar algunas expresiones, para mayor claridad pero en realidad me felicito por todo en especial por el esquema que use ,asi que debo agradecerte.

Muchas gracias sensei-dijo la chica mientras se inclinaba

Deja de jugar ,vamos- le sonrio Yakumo

A lo lejos sus padres se burlaban un poco.

¿De que hablaron?

¿Cuando?

En el restaurante parecía serio así que ,les di tiempo-dijo juguetonamente

Nada

No lo asustes, te lo advierto-amenazo su esposa

Eso depende, si no aguanta no es mi problema.

Mira tu hija es feliz, solo eso te debe bastar

Mmm -mascullo

Pero c...- lo miro de cerca,-creo que la platica les sirvio

¿Por que dices eso?

Normalmente no hubieras aguantado tanto tiempo sin intentar matarlo-dijo abriendo los brazos

Bueno ganas no me faltan pero..

¿Que?-

Habra que esperar

¿A que?

¿Que responda?

¿Que?-dijo mas fuerte

El sonrió

Oye no puedes hacer eso- ella lo persiguió-dime ,dime...

La cena fue bastante bien ,no hubo piedras en ella ,así que nadie tuvo que ir al hospital.

Incluso jugaron algunas partidas de poker, pero por mas que el intento no pudo ganarle a Yakumo. Era bastante divertido ver sus muecas cada vez que perdía y como su esposa se burlaba de el , mientras felicitaba a Yakumo.

Mamá no tomes su lado- Haruka se paso diciendo

Pero aun así ella misma no siguió el consejo.

Ella se fue a dormir esa noche con la imagen de sus padres y Yakumo en su habitación.

Era tan cálido -pensó.

Su madre no dejo de decir lo divertido que había sido , mientras que su esposo solo se quejaba de no haber podido ganarle a ese mocoso.

Por su parte Yakumo metido en su querido saco de dormir , no podía dormir, no se arrepentía de haber cenado en ese departamento o de haber pasado la tarde con sus padres, pero definitivamente tenia cosas en que pensar. La noche probablemente seria larga.

* * *

Al día siguiente:

¿ Tu tan temprano?

Si soy yo ,shhh no eres nada lindo

¿Te has levantado ya?

No aun no

Pero mira la hora, mamá te hizo el desayuno antes de irse, voy en camino así que espero que llegue caliente.

Entiendo

Haa y papá-

Yakumo miraba hacia en techo

¿Si?

Tengo un mensaje de parte de el , pero .. primero ¿que paso ayer exactamente?

No paso nada-dijo sin pensarlo

Como sea-suspiro la chica

Cof cof , tocio un par de veces y engrueso su voz para imitar a su padre el dijo "Pondre una nueva receta en el menu , pruebala la proxima vez que estes por aqui ,no te preocupes no tendrá nada raro , ademas espero poder recibir una respuesta" -regreso a su voz normal -fin del mensaje

¿Que respuesta?

Yakumo miro al suelo, mientras rascaba su mejilla.

No lo se –suspiro- todos los miembros de tu familia son raros, hablan de cosas sin sentido

Heyyy , eres un tonto , bien, no me digas si no quieres

Voy a colgar- dijo en tono molesta pero en realidad estaba sonriendo.

En la mesa había muchos documentos

Reviso algunos de ellos, cerro los ojos, ¿Planes? ¿exactamente cuales son mis planes?- se revolvio el cabello un poco y tomo su celular.

Suspiro y marco

Oso ¿Estas ocupado?

Es raro que me llames que pasa mocoso.

Necesito hablarte acerca de algo

¿Voy ahora?

Como siempre estas desocupado ¿cierto?-se burlo-No ahora no puedo pero te veré en la noche .

Esta bien,ven a casa o ¿quieres ir a otro lado?

No importa solo hablemos en privado

Bien, supe que vinieron los padres de Haruka.

¿Como sabes eso?

Asako me dijo,ellos llamaron para saludar, muy temprano

Igual a Nao, ella estaba muy contenta.

¿Alguna novedad?

No se de que hablas

Bueno estas vivo así que todo salio bien.

¿No es asi?

Eso creo

Gotou sonreí al otro lado del teléfono,¿ella esta ahí?

En ese momento la puerta se abría y la silueta de cierta chica se asomaba, con algunas bolsas en las manos.

Soy yo.-

Si esta ahí –dijo burlescamente – supongo que querrás que cuelgue ,nos vemos, salúdala de mi parte.

Y deja de llamarme Oso.

Colgó el teléfono

¿Y ahora que problema traes?

Oi ,no te dije que traía el desayuno , además mama dejo unas cosas para ti.

Bien bien- dijo el chico mientras bostezaba

Ella empezó a sacar las cosas que había traído , el miraba como se movía de un lado al otro , cerro los ojos

No es tan fácil.- dijo muy bajo

¿Dijiste algo?

El solo negó con la cabeza

¿Estas bien ?

¿Por que preguntas?

Parece que piensas en algo.

Solo pienso... que tu madre se ve muy bien para su edad , pero en tu caso ... -ladeo la cabeza-creo que no fue hereditario -

Oyeee -eres un grosero como puedes decirme eso , Haruka tiraba todo lo que podía que no fuera rompible claro y que estuviera a la mano.

El solo reía mientras esquivaba los objetos.

La sala del club en ese momento estaba muy ruidosa.

Pero era de la manera como a el le gustaba.

* * *

 **Bueno con esto termine por hoy ¿me sali del tema? es lo mas probable uff ,(suspiro)**

 **Me di cuenta que me entretiene mucho escribir , (no soy buena ) así que me gustaría saber que opinan.**

 **Por fis, por fis.**

 **Saludos**


End file.
